Change
by Love Gems
Summary: An A/U, where Tony is fed up with the Avengers and takes charge of his own life. He wants something new that is not saving the day. OC are mine.


I am dreaming. I have to be. I can't have a guy like this in my bed. A sweet, gentle, understanding guy. I look around to see anything different, and I did. My room is bare. I don't have anything new and big anymore. I felt the need to get away from my old life and start afresh.

Ian Roman is a light skin, brown hair, light gray-blue eyes. He is tall and muscular. He is a sweetheart. He would make me lunch and surprise me daily. He brings me flowers to me when I work. He shows me love and I love him for that. People recognize me and thinks that I am just using Ian, but I am not.

"Why do you care so much about me Ian?" I ask. Ian smiles a dimples-shown smile and says,

"Tony, you are hurt. All you ever known was hurt. The Avengers hurt you more then anyone. I want to show you that not all love is harmful." I look at him and cry in his chest. He is 6'5" and I am nearly 5'9".

Your heard right. I am Tony Stark and I moved away from New York and into a small city of Chicago. Pepper cheated on me with Captain America, but I am not angry. I was hurt that she would do that, but she deserves happiness. As soon as she knew that I knew, she cried. I told her not to cry and that I understand, she cried harder.

Steve found her crying and accuse me of making her cry. I looks around and saw the whole S.H.I.E.L.D, X-Men and the Avengers were all at the tower. I didn't fight, because I couldn't fight against them. I took the blame and stayed quite. When night came I took what I wanted to bring and took off.

I didn't bring my phone, because I know that if I use my phone, Fury would find me and try to get me to come home and I don't want to come home. I bump into Ian at a cafe. I took no money and not a pair of cloths. I brought my computer and some tech stuff, I did not want the others to have. Ian saw me working on my laptop and sat in a chair next to me.

I hear the chair across from me move and I look up to see an handsome man. His light gray-blue eyes were startling.

"May I help you with something?" I ask the man. The man smiles and I could not help but be enchanted by this man.

"I want you to go out with me Tony Stark." The man says. I look at him with confusion.

"You know my name, but I don't know your name. Why should I go out with you?" I ask. He smile and says,

"I am Ian Roman. You need something to eat and I want to get to know you better." He says. I agree and we went to his house, so I can shower.

For three months we have been going out and I have fallen head over-heels in love with him. He first kiss me on the first day of the fourth month. I smile at him and kiss back. I moved in with him. Five years have passed and I am very happy with my live.

At the beginning of the sixth year, the Avengers found me. They wanted me to go back to New York with them, but I did not want to go back. Steve tried to use Pepper on me, but I did not barge. Before things got nasty, Ian came in and told the Avengers to leave and not to come back. That did not go so well. Ian and his brothers, Jeffery, Edward and Patrick fought the Avengers off.

"Thank you Ian, Jeffery, Edward and Patrick." I said after the fight. Jeffery, Edward and Patrick at first hated me, like everyone else, but as soon as I asked them for help to surprise Ian for his fortieth birthday, they became older brothers to me. Ian is the youngest of the brothers and the brothers are every protective of each other.

They know that I would never hurt Ian and help in anyway they can for us. I work at the cafe that we met at. I cook the food. I did not want to do something business wise. I am to tired to deal with all that. I am doing something that I enjoy doing. We are living in an apartment complex that is really nice.

Ian works at a greenhouse. He helps takes care of the plants and makes sure that the plants are growing food. Ian and I plan on buying a house and having a garden of our own. Ian change me and it is for the better. I don't drink at all or do drugs. I went to rehab and am sober for seven years. That is how long we have been together.

"Hey Tony, do you want kids?" Ian asks me one day, while I was cooking breakfast. His arms are around my waist. He was moving my hips side to side. I look up at him, head backwards.

"Not really. I don't want anything to be in the way. I want it just to be us. I mean, I like kids, but I don't want to have kids of my own. I can handle kids, if that makes you happy." I say. I am feeling scared now. I don't know if he wants to reject me now because I don't want kids, or if he wants to say that he wants kids. We never talked about it.

Ian kiss my lips.

"It's okay Tony. We don't have to have kids. I was just asking, because, I thought that you might want something different in our lives. I don't want kids either." He says. I turn off the stove and turn to him. I am lucky that it is our day off.


End file.
